In many cases, asynchronous circuit designs offer advantages over synchronous designs, such as performance and power benefits. However, to implement a device based on asynchronous logic, additional time, experience, and dedicated asynchronous design tools are needed. For this and other reasons, existing Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) devices are often designed using synchronous circuits and techniques.